Concert
by myla84
Summary: Set in the future, after the flash forwards. After everything that happened, Caroline tries to mend her relationship with Stefan.


This is my first fanfic. Sorry in advance for any mistake or if it's not that great.

By the way, I don't own anything.

She arrived at the boarding house. If felt like ages ago since she's been there. And honestly, it was. More than 3 years, nearly 4, as she has consciously avoided this place, even after coming back home to Mystic Falls.

To her, this house represented all of them, especially him. And she had tried so hard to forget and move on. They had all hurt her. She's been cast aside and nobody listened to her. And the final result has been downright horrible. They all lost something and they all lost someone. And even that, she could have taken. But then, they all decided to grieve and lashed out in their own separate ways: first Stefan was gone (which admittedly hurt like nothing else before but she tried to not think about that now), then Bonnie (which she would have never foreseen) and finally Damon.

They all went and left her with Alaric. But she had to be strong for the babies. So she did what she always did: accept the fact that she was NOT enough for anybody to stay and try to hide how much that hurt.

But Alaric had been great. He helped her and she helped him. They had created their own little family, no matter how unconventional and weird it was. The girls are the greatest gift that ever happened to her. They were simply amazing and she could not believe how much she loved them.

They had lived in Dallas nearly 3 years pretending that she wasn't a vampire and that anything supernatural did not exist. That is until the Huntress showed up and everything went downhill. Everybody was together in the same place for the first time since forever. And they had to fight like never before to protect each other, to save Stefan. And she was so scared: for Lizzie and Josie, for him. Cause even after all this time, she still could not hate him, even though she tried so hard, so that left the only other feeling she had for him. But that did not matter, they didn't have time for this (and he so did not deserve them in her eyes). So unlike the last time, they actually all teamed up together and they won. But it looked like they did not know how to be the tight group they once were and she found herself all alone with the girls and Alaric again.

By then, they could not stay in Dallas anymore and she felt utterly lost. So when Alaric suggested to go back home, like HOME – HOME, it was the only thing that felt right. So they went back to Mystic Falls and to her old house. It was a bittersweet feeling to be back, but she felt safe and loved.

But it seemed they were not the only one to feel that way, as one by one, the whole group was back. And funnily enough, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie AND Enzo, all lived in the Salvatore mansion. When she let herself have a light hearted moment, she tried to imagine how Bonnie managed to convince the brothers that it was a good idea. She figured that if anybody could, it was Bonnie.

However, she went out of her way to avoid them, part of her self-preservation system, as Alaric called it. A part of her did not want, could not want them back in their life, not even Bonnie. The witch brushing her off like she could do nothing had hurt so much that she could not describe it. And then there was Stefan. Sometime, just thinking about him was crimpling to her. And now they lived in the same town and there was actually no way she could pretend he did not exist. But if nothing else, she was THE Caroline Forbes : stubborn and driven to anything she puts her mind into.

So she avoided them as much as she could, leaving it to Alaric to be the social one with them. But they somewhat found their way back to her life. The twins were nothing but shining social butterflies and all of them wanted to know them. She took great pride in the fact that they loved everybody and would give anything and anybody a chance.

The funny thing was that it was Damon who would be first back into her own house. He showed up one day at her house looking for Alaric. The 2 of them had mended their friendship and getting along great. Louise, Rick's new girlfriend, even liked Damon. She was about to tell him that he was out when the Lizzie came running down and begged him to stay and play with her. The girls had mastered the puppy eyed face and Damon didn't know how to resist. He waited for her to tell them no, when instead she sighed and reluctantly invited him inside. He even ended up staying for dinner. The look on Alaric's face when he came back was priceless. He told her all evening how proud of her she was and that she was amazing. Their relationship has been her rock those last few years. He was so grateful for what she did, for her light and all she gave him and their daughters that he swore to show her and tell her how extraordinary she was every chance he got, even when he knew she didn't believe him. But he was her family: a friend, a parent figure, an ally, a teacher; someone that she absolutely needed in her life. She didn't care if people did not understand their relationship: they loved each other, but they were not in love. And that did not prevent them to try to be the best parent they could. The good thing was that Louise seemed to understand and so far those 2 have been doing great. She was so happy for Rick. He deserved happiness after everything.

Anyways, Damon was back in her life and even though she would never admit it, she felt so happy the first time he called her Blondie again. He came with Bonnie one day and basically forced her to talk to her witch friend. Damon and Caroline might never have been great friends, but he sure knew how to use her emotions: knowing she would not back down from a challenge coming from him. But it turned out that it was all it took for the 2 women to patch things up. They worked out their issues and were now better than ever. Bonnie was the twins' godmother after all and she needed her for their little magic session with the girls. The thought that she could not help with their power scared Caroline half to death. But Bonnie swore she would help guide them and she trusted her.

So that left Stefan. Stefan who tried so hard to talk to her again, to gain back some of her trust. But he never pushed her. She knew him, despite everything, and she knew he felt guilty and undeserving. So he never went against her wishes. He never forced her to talk or sit with him, though he desperately wanted to. They played that game where they watched each other from afar : she loved it when she gets a glimpse of him playing with the girls when they're with Bonnie or Rick ; and he just lives for the moment he saw her in the streets of Mystic Falls. When the group is all together, usually hanging at the Grill (but never at each other house) he would try his best to make her smile without seeming to, and she just tries not to blush or melt.

She thought she had tucked away that longing, that yearning for him. But it seems that she's wrong. That feeling is just resurfacing back from the deepest part of her undead heart and it seems to want to soar free at full force after years of being pushed back. It still isn't fair that he would have such a hold of her after everything. She thought she was fine with just Lizzie and Josie's love but her heart begs to differ every time he just looks at her.

She doesn't know what to do, so she fights it but she sometimes misses him so much that she feels empty.

And that's how Alaric found her one day. Just staring out to nowhere and trying to hide everything. But if there's one person who knows her now, it's him. That's how they work, they don't lie to each other and fights for the other and reminds the other how important they are.

So he finally convinces her to take the leap. He reminds her that Caroline Forbes is no quitter. She can do anything she puts her mind to and face everything and still comes back on top. She wouldn't want her girls to shut their heart and build walls. Quite the opposite actually. So she has to show them too. Their mom is quite extraordinary and she deserves to be loved. Even if it's by a clueless vampire. He promises her that she will not regret it if she takes the chance. At the very least, if he turns her down, she'll be once and for all sure and she can let go. She can't be stuck forever.

And funnily enough he knows her secret and goes to her room to retrieve something she thought she was the only one to know about. He tells her to go for it and that perhaps this time she'll get to enjoy that gift. He'll even take care of the girls for the whole week-end if she wants. And he swears he'll beat the crap out of him If he ever hurts her again, vampire or not.

So that's how she found herself here, in front of the Boarding House trying to find that ounce of bravado that must be still left inside of her. She kinds of wonder why nobody had opened the door since she is sure at least one person inside must know that someone is outside… She knocks on the door before she can talk herself out of it.

I thought I was going to wait one more hour before you knocked Blondie .

Damon says in lieu of greeting with his usual smirk opening the door for her.

She can't help it. Her breath caught once she sees the familiar rooms. It's like nothing has changed inside this house. Everything is the same as always

And what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to our humble abode ? All by yourself?

Well, I - I came to see -

And then she stops cause everybody is in the living room. Like literally everybody : Bonnie, Enzo and of course Stefan. She falters and tries to smile :

Hi ! .. Sorry to come unannounced. I …

Don't be silly we love to have you here .

Bonnie just hugs her tight and has that amazing smile on her face .

Right guys ?

Enzo comes to her and lays a kiss on her hand.

Of course Gorgeous. Did you need something ? Everything's ok?

Stefan just stands there with that look on his face like he's not sure if she's really here. But he has that small smile on his face she just loves.

Well, I - - She takes a deep breath and looks right at him - I wanted to talk to you. I mean If you're not busy..

That takes him out his stupor and he's quick to answer her.

Sure ! You wanna go sit down? Have a drink?

She only smiles and nods in response.

Bonnie takes her cue and drags Enzo and Damon outside, who for once did not resist or take the opportunity to tease them. She offers Caroline a hug and a bright smile in return mouthing " good luck" to her.

Caroline follows Stefan and just like that they found themselves on the chairs in front of the fireplace after he pours them 2 drinks.

She's silent for a while and Stefan tries really hard not to push her. But he's dying to know what she wants and would give anything to get her to talk to him like they used to. He smiles at her but refrains from reaching for her hand.

Caroline ?

He tries to get her out of her own thoughts..

Oh ! – I don't really know where to start or how .

She straightens her back and decides she just has to jump for it.

So I guess I'll just give that to you.

She reaches out in her back pocket and hands him an envelope.

What's that?

A gift ..

Why ?

Just open it.

She smiles at him and he obliges. What he finds inside is 2 tickets for the Bon Jovi next week-end. He pauses, and his whole body stills. Caroline, not liking the silence, starts to fidget and can't help her rambling.

I guess I should explain…

He lifts his head and searches her eyes.

Do you remember the very first time you told me about Lexie?

We were at the Grill having lunch, a little while after I turned, cause Elena asked me to keep you busy.

"Always looking out for me …" he smiles, remembering.

Yeah … Well I think that was the very first time I saw you with a carefree smile. When you talked about your best friend you just light up. And it gave me hope cause here there was this other amazing vampire that you had all those adventures with. And just like that, I had another model, beside you, to look up to. With her, being a vampire and eternity seemed just kind of extraordinary. That was the first time I really wished I could have known her.

You two would have just clicked and be great friends. I know she loved you. She told me so herself.

She smiles at that and keeps on going with her story.

Anyway, here you were telling me about that time you went to a Bon Jovi concert. You just had that look on your face; like it was the happiest time of your life. And I just pretended I knew anything about him or the songs you talked about. Cause I didn't want that lunch to end. It was the very first time I felt like we were actual friends. It felt like you actually enjoyed being there with me. I made you laugh. I didn't feel like an obligation, a burden you had because of Elena.

You weren't. You never were Caroline. Or better yet, you should never have been.

He assures her and takes her hand. She pauses and lets him strokes her skin with his thumb.

I never told you that but, here I was, knowing nothing except Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. I didn't want you to think any less of me so that night I went back home, after all the usual craziness of the day. I listened to the Bon Jovi songs I could found and I tried to picture you and Lexie just having fun and singing.

He shakes his head at that cause that just a thing she would do.

And I found out that he was on tour that year and on impulse I bought 2 tickets for us. I was going to surprise you as a thank you for all you did to help me when I became a vampire. And that way, I could try to give you new memories and have a great time and see that carefree smile on your face.

Why didn't we go?

The concert was supposed to be that summer ..

But that's when I went with Klaus…

Yeah … I didn't really want to go with anybody else so it was the first missed opportunity..

The first?

Yes – After that, every tour I bought us some tickets. But we never really got to go : one time that's when you got locked by Silas, and the other time you disappeared to Savannah.

Stefan tensed up and looked so sad he never got to do that with her.

I guess it wasn't meant to happen then. But why did you never tell me?

I didn't want to upset you or disappoint you. And I still got that hope I could do that surprise for you.

At that point he just wanted to hug her and never let her go. She still has ways to amaze him and wonder how he got her in his life.

Even after everything that happened those last years : The break-up, the heartbreak, being apart and basically pretending we were not in each other life anymore. I was in Dallas when I heard on the radio that he was going on another tour. And before I could really understand what I was doing, I rushed home with the twins and I bought those 2 tickets. It was like I could not not do it. I guess there was a voice inside me that I could not ignore and made me do it. Even when I pretended to hate you.

She lets out a little laugh and looks up at him. For his part, he just seems mesmerized by her.

So I was wondering if you wanted to go to that one with me, just the 2 of us. I mean we could make a daytrip out of it : have lunch by the beach, do some shopping or go to a museum if you want.. Or if you want to go with Damon it's fine, I really want you to enjoy this and you two deserve it. You would have so-

She stopped when she finds herself suddenly in his arms. Without thinking he tucks her head under his and tangles his hand in her hair. She is surrounded by his smell and it feels like she can breathe fine for the first time in a very long time.

I would love nothing more than going with you. Please come with me Caroline. We'll do anything you want.

The only answer she can think of giving him is holding him tighter. They stayed like that all afternoon: cuddling next to each other, his hand in her hair, talking softly. That's how Damon, Bonnie and Enzo find them when they get back.

Stefan escorts her back to her car before the teasing can begin.

I can't wait for this week-end. We'll have the best time, you'll see Caroline.

He tucks her hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek. She can't help the flutter of her heart or the blush on her cheeks.

I'm glad you like it. Good night Stefan.

Good night Caroline. Can I call you tomorrow?

She nods with a shy smile. He mirrors hers and kiss her cheek softly lingering a little on her skin before she gets in her car.

They look at each other before she drives away. Both of them with a dream like look on their eyes and for once they think they might get it right.

And at last they did.

That's it everyone. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think

Mylène


End file.
